


Zilla Strength Aphrodisiacs

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Forced Resurrection, Interrogation, Marinette needs more than a hug, Multi, Torture, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Bad things happen when Marinette is captured by Hawkmoth and a Ladybug that looks an awful lot like Lila.
Relationships: Hawklilazillanette
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Zilla Strength Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the companion piece to Oysters for an Heir, but ironically the one I wrote first to fulfill Calcria_Mars 's challenge to write a fic involving aphrodisiacs.

Marinette knew she was in trouble when she woke up to the feel of cold steel beneath the bare skin of her back and a throbbing headache. Through bleary eyes she could see 2 figures before her which coalesced a moment later into Hawkmoth and a grinning ladybug with chestnut hair. She tried to recoil, but felt sharp cuffs dig into her wrists and ankles. 

A sharp pain lanced along her arm as a cane came crashing down on her wrist, rupturing her radius, ripping a raw scream from her throat, and bringing tears to her eyes. "None of that, insect," Hawkmoth snarled savagely, "behave yourself, or you'll get much worse. Now," he paused to strike his now blood covered cane against his purple palm. "What is Chat Noir's real name, and where is the Miracle box?"

The hostage hero held her tongue, scanning her surroundings for some semblance of inspiration that might help her free herself. She had diligently distanced herself from anything that might give her a guess at who might be hidden beneath her feline partner's mask. He knew who she was and would know if she disappeared for more than a few days, and had explicit instructions to relocate the box from its present place should he suspect her capture, so she knew she would only have to hold out a few days to ensure the Miraculous' safety. Her distracted dalliance displeased her deranged captor though and earned her another bone breaking bash from the villain's weapon. "What is Chat Noir's name, and where is the Miracle Box?" He demanded darkly.

"Fuck you!" Marinette screamed through a torrent of tears, then immediately regretted her wording as a predatory leer appeared across the man's face.

"As you wish." He laughed as his putrid pecker phased through the magic cloth of his pants and he pounded it into her without prelude, seeming to take equal pleasure in her pained panting and her pussy. 30 minutes later he stepped back, having sufficiently spent himself inside her, and handed his cane to his Ladybug. "Now Ladybug," he intoned haughtily over his hostage, mocking her with her own name given to her nemesis, "churn my cream into butter." Ladybug Lila was happy to oblige her maniac mentor, merrily marched over to Marinette and mercilessly mulched her meat until she passed out from shock. 

When Marinette awoke next, it was to the sound of a sadistic shout of "lucky charm" echoing off the steel walls around her. "Ooo," a saccharine voice cooed, "gorilla strength aphrodisiacs. I wonder what fun we can have with this!"

"Have her take half," she heard Hawkmoth huff, his tone taking an amused timbre, "I have an associate who will get the other half."

A painful pinprick in her neck soon led to a powerful burn that blazed down her back before coiling in her core. Her breath came out in heavy, needy gasps, her body betraying her brain as it begged for an act she would not want to allow.

Heavy lumbering footsteps were all the warning she got before an enormous blue frame blocked out her view, and deep groaning pants filled her ears. "Who is Chat Noir, and where is the Miracle box, tell us, and we'll let you go." Hawkmoth's voice sussed seductively at her ear, eliciting a shuddering spasm to the spot between her legs.

"Never!" She shouted, then spat in his shiny silver face.

His cane cracked down on her other arm even more forcefully than before, but when she opened her mouth to scream, she felt Hawkmoth's cock sheath itself fully down her throat, thudding thickly through her and causing her to cough. At the same moment as she was burst from below by the blue boner of the behemoth known as Gorizilla, a grimly glowing butterfly gracing his gruff but fearful looking face. The next 15 minutes were a blur of grunts and wild cackles before darkness brought her peace.

"-ybug!" Came the end of a familiar cry as a swarm of tiny red beetles swarmed over Marinette, knitting her flesh and bones back together. 

"Now, little bakerbug," Hawkmoth preened beside her, trailing his terrible eyes hungrily over her newly resurrected body. "Tell us Chat Noir's normal name and where the Miracle box can be found and perhaps next time we'll let you stay dead."


End file.
